The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, customers and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The usage of network computing allows content providers and customers, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs. However, with the growing use of virtual resources, customers are encountering situations in which the virtual resources cannot accommodate their needs during certain situations, such as unanticipated traffic spikes or need for immediate responses to satisfy increased loads. In response to this, web resource service providers are introducing automated scaling.
Current methods in automated scaling of resources provide for rule-based or schedule-based auto-scaling mechanisms that require customer intervention and configuration of specific rules or times of day in order for the auto-scaling to be effectuated. In addition, current methods of automated scaling of resources can require several minutes for resources to become available, which is not suitable for time-sensitive applications or processes.